The Best Serendipity
by Nine-Tailed Neko
Summary: After a devastating end of the final battle Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara the only survivors. Kagome is very depressed so Kun-Loon-Kagome's mom- sends her to live with Genkai, her grandmother. When Koenma wants to take in as prisoner its up to the YuYu Gang to capture her, but she isn't gonna back down easily. Bad summary, read and review. Going under revision to be better.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew Kagome's ebony locks as she ran to her home clutching her bloodied shoulder. The memory of what happened was till fresh in her mind, everyone died except little Shippo who was trembling in a little ball within a blanket in her arms. Kagome tried her best to calm down Shippo, but her wound made it worse.

"No, I can't calm down oka-san! Your wound will get worse if you don't rest!" He said in between sobs. Kagome could feel her heart wrenched with pain at the sight.

"Kirara, transform so I can ride on your back!" Kagome ordered. Listening to her new mistress she transformed, and without another word Kagome pulled Shippo's head into her chest to keep him silent. We have to keep going till we get to the house, Kagome thought. As they neared the house Kagome called out to her mother.

"Mama! Get an ambulance, quickly!" Kagome yelled noticing her mother come outside to greet them. When Kun-Loon saw the bloody mess her daughter was in, she immediately ran inside and grabbed the house phone and dialed 911. Impatient doe brown eyes scanned around Kagome's wound. Biting her lip Kun-Loon tried her best not to cry. She loved her daughter, but she was scared as Heck for her.

Kagome's usually bright cerulean eyes, turned dull and lifeless as the seconds went by. Ambulance sirens were ringing in Kagome's ears as her vision started to blur up. Kirara transformed back to her kitten form and licked Kagome's face to keep her awake. Then blackness over took her.

Flashback Dream

"Naraku your finished!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tetsaiga at the evil hanyou only to have him shoot out a tentacle. The tentacle went straight through Inuyasha's hert causing him to scream in utter pain. Kagome ran to his side and tried using her miko ki to save him, but was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Don't try to save me its too late, but please," He stopped with a grunt and cupped Kagome's cheek. Kagome let her tears spill freely as Inuyasha looked at her with his amber orbs "Live on Kagome, defeat Naraku for me, and don't die." He said with his last ounce of strength he kissed her lightly on the lips, and died in her arms.

Now the tears were raining down her pale cheeks, "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried. Sobbing into Inuyasha's chest she felt her heart falling. How could I be so stupid and let you die, Kagome thought dreadfully. Naraku shot a tentacle and sliced her arm, Kagome's screams in agony, made something inside of Sango snapped so she took action.

"Take this Naraku, HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled with a battle cry. Sango's aim was dead on and her Hiraikotsu went straight through Naraku causing him to grunt in pain. Once again Naraku shot a tentacle, but it was headed straight for Sango. Noticing she couldn't dodge it Miroku ran to Sango's side, but was shot through stomach and went through Sango as well. Kagome watched the scene in horror her tears unable to stop. Her sister, her brother, and her first love died right before her eyes. Without thinking Kagome ran to Sango's side.

"Please don't die Sango, please." She managed to choke out. Her ebony tresses spilled over her like a veil. Sango turned her head slightly causing her to cough out blood. Cerulean eyes stared straight into Mahogany ones, Sango smiled weakly.

"Take care of Kirara for me please." She paused and aimlessly rubbed the coppery liquid from her mouth and started again, "Live on we may see each other in another life and may it be peaceful," She whispered,

"I have no regrets," Sango said meekly "I have a loving husband, a hard head older brother, and the best sister anyone could have, and I wanted you to know I've always loved the color of your e-e-eyes." She breathed her last breath with a puff. Kagome started trembling her hand clutching her shoulder.

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed crying even harder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed even harder. Cobalt blue eyes shot open. Sweat drenched Kagome's clothes as she was reliving the horrible memory. What happened to me? Kagome thought observing the room. The room was pure white with a black office chair in the corner. A sharp pain emitted fro her shoulder, with an act on impulse she clutched it making it hurt like Hades.

"Ah, I see you're awake Higurashi-San." A very tall man said. The man looked around 60 years old and he had a bushy brown mustache. He currently was writing something down on a clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Takahashi, and when you came here we were quite worried you would die from losing at least 5 pints of blood, just from your shoulder," He paused and turned to her, "How did you get such a bad wound in your shoulder?" Dr. Takahashi asked. Kagome stayed silent. The doctor sighed, and turned to leave when Kagome broke the silence how long was I asleep?


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE

Kagome broke the silence when she said "How long was I asleep?"

NOW

Dr. Takahashi looked at her, startled by the cold tone she used. He understood she didn't want to talk about what happened, but he was a spirit doctor from the Reikai Tentai and he was used to cold and difficult patients. He sighed, This is going to be harder than I thought. Guess she will need to now.

"Higurashi-San, if your powers didn't activate today you would've died." Dr. Takahashi said bluntly. Kagome swiveled her head to look at the doctor. The spirit doctor smirked when Kagome gave him the 'are you out of your mind?' look.

"You are an elemental-apparation-miko. You control the four elements. Ice, Water, Earth, Fire. You will be hated by many because you have all the elements that shouldn't be one so you are the…." Dr. Takahashi stopped for a moment with a thoughtful look on his old face. Then started again, "The Hatedone." He said quickly.

Kagome's mind started racing when he said she was an elemental miko. The thought made her feel happy because that meant she could protect the ones she loves. Ignoring his last remark, Kagome flashed a bright smile at him and to Dr. Takahashi's surprise she gave a hug. She looked up at him with watery eyes and whispered a thank you. Then took off for the door leaving a cloud of dust behind leaving a dumb founded doctor behind.

Dr. Takahashi smiled, That girl is surely something alright to bad she'll need to be eliminated because of her power. Dr. Takahashi thought darkly. He folded his hands and placed his chi n on them. She's too innocent. He thought getting up to leave the room.

AT KAGOME'S HOME

Kagome was giddy as a little kid who just got an extra large lollipop as she skipped home. People were sending her strange looks, but she didn't care. Oh my gosh I can't wait to tell Mama, Gramps, Souta, and Shippo! They'll be so proud! Kagome thought victoriously. Shippo was sitting on the shrine steps with Souta deep in conversation. Kagome smiled mischievously and snuck up behind them.

This'll be awesome. She happily. Kagome slowly approached them but was stopped when they turned around and pointed water guns at her. They both were wearing cop styled sunglasses. Kagome without a second glance ran away. Shippo and Souta sweat-dropped.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" They yelled in unison as they split up to get her. Souta was the first one to get her dead on.

Playing along with them Kagome started mock gasping for air. "Oh no, I'm dying. DYING!" She yelled dramatically falling to her knees wincing when the water soaked her stitches. This is getting out of hand. Kagome thought. Kagome laced her arms around their necks and crashed their heads together leaving them unconscious. Sighing Kagome grabbed a rope from no where and tied it around their ankles dragging their lagging forms inside.

"Ah, Kagome! Your home, how was the doctor? Are you OK? Do you need to lie down? Sweetie you've gotten really short" Mama Higurashi ranted. A sound of a kettle screamed through the house, letting out an 'EEP!' Kun-Loon zipped into the kitchen. Kagome smiled and giggled as she walked in the kitchen.

Kun-Loon started pouring tea into to cups, and turned to look at her daughter and smiled, "Did you need something dear?" She asked politely. Kagome nodded and sat down.

"Mama,… Uh…. Would you still love me as a daughter even if I.." Kagome gulped, bowing her head and shutting her eyes tight . "I was a demon?" Kagome said slowly opened one orb to see her mother smiling a big, cheesy smile. Kun-Loon couldn't contain her excitement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mama Higurashi screamed anime style. Looking at Kagome with sparkly anime eyes she yelled "That's awesome Kaggy! My little girl is growing up! Next thing I know you'll be married and have little Kagomes run around me giggling like you did when you were little!" Kun-Loon exclaimed dreamiliy. Kagome could only sweat drop at her mom. Sure she was her mom, but man did she need a therapist sometimes. Yup she's my mom alright. Kagome thought.

Snapping out of her daze Kun-Loon turned and said with a smile, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You will stay with your Grandma for a few years to train your powers. Kay?" Plus you'll need the protection after all you're the Hated one. Kun-Loon added mentally.

I'm going to live with Grandma Genkai. Awesome, today is full of supprises. Kagome thought happily excited to see her pink haired grandmother. I wonder if Yukina is still there? Oh well I'm gonna becme strong and make Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku proud! She thought to herself while pumping her fists in the air as an attempt to do her one little happy dance. Mama Higurashi chuckled at the sight of Kagome dancing.

"Go get packed or else you won't get any oden." She said. This caught Kagome's attention and immediately zipping upstairs to her room.

Can this day get any better?


	3. Author Note

Hi Minna-San(everyone) FS here and ready to explain some things. You know how Hiei is a forbidden child because of his half ice half fire thingy. Well Kagome is all the elements combined so she's the Hated one, because she is the only one of her species. That's why Kags is going to live with Grandma she needs to meet the Yu Yu gang weirdos first of all.

I personally am astonished by the votes and here they are so far

Kurama: 2

Hiei: 2

Yusuke: 0

I feel bad for Yu-Chan so he's going to be with Keiko. I'm burned out of writing for now so expect late updates K. FYI to Puppygirl0412 is cowriting chappie 3 so give her candy and cookies then trick her into thinking the treats are candy and cookies but are really veggies and bleh. Then give me the treats so I have energy for more chappies. I love saying chappies.

FLOWING_SAKURA OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

FS: Hey FlowingSakura here with the 3rd chappie. I just love that word don't you Mizuki?

Mizuki: Yeah sure whatever.

FS:-pouts- You are not supposed to say 'Yeah sure whatever' you're supposed to agree with me!

Mizuki: It's a free country Azuki.

Fs: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nobody needs to know my real name you baka. Now you're gonna say the disclaimer.-folds arms-

Mizuki:-Rolls eyes- Azuki doesn't own Yu Yu hakusho or Inuyasha.

FS: ITS FLOWING SAKURA!

BEFORE

"You better get packed or no oden for you." Mama Higurashi said straining a laugh as Kagome zipped upstairs.

NOW

That girl never changes. She thought. A choir of moans and groans was heard from the living room. Kun-Loon peeked in to see what was making the noise. She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep the giggles from spilling. Souta and Shippo were on the floor rolling around to get a rope that bound them together loose.

"I told you we should've hid in the bushes!" Shippo complained trying to use his baby claws to get free.

"Oh so its my fault? It was your idea, so why are you blaming me?" Souta countered. Kun-Loon sighed and went into the kitchen to get a pocket knife, and the boys continued arguing.

"Well you're older, so you are supposed to be the example"

"But you are over 500 years old! And I'm only 10!"

"I'm 9 though." Shippo replied

"No you're not." Souta argued. My brain is going to explode if they keep arguing. Mama Higurashi thought still looking for the pocket knife.

IN KAGOME'S ROOM

What should I bring to Granny's? Kagome thought. She sighed and crashed face first into her bed.( I do that all the time.^.^) Kagome turned her head to look at her shelf which held all her special memories of the feudal era. On the tippy-top of the dresser was the Shikon No Tama. Kagome stuck her tongue out at the artifact that only brought sadness.

After long moments of staring at the jewel a heavenly scent infiltrated her senses. Oden. The time traveler thought dreamily.

"Wait, oden? Ahh! I need to get packed ASAP, but I don't know what to bring… " She said to herself. Then it hit her like a bat slamming a baseball. The kimonos Sango gave me! Sango. Tears welled her eyes, but instead of water spilling down her pale cheeks were crystalline gems.

"That's new." The miko said picking up the purple jewels. Getting back to business she went into her closet and pulled out a box. Blowing the box to rid it of dust was a pain, because her allergies would kick in. A loud sneeze echoed through the house. Kagome returned her attention to the dust bunny box. Inside the dusty box are three kimonos and a demon slayer outfit that had purple armor.

The first kimono was light blue and had a lime green apron with no design on it. The second kimono was black with flying cherry blossom petals on it. The final one was the prettiest in Kagome's eyes; it was a red Chinese fighting kimono that ended at her knees.(Kagome is short in this story). The hem of it was gold, and in the middle was a golden dragon with white clouds surrounding it. They were special to her she even remembered the day she got them.

1 HOUR LATER

After a long time Kagome finally finished packing. Wiping the perspiration off her brow Kagome glanced at the digital clock that sat lonely on the nightstand. It read '7: 33'. Sighing, Kagome walked to her bed for a good long nap till she heard screaming and yelling. A chord was struck inside Kagome. She attempted to activate her powers.

It didn't work! Kagome thought. I think it only made me shorter. Oh well I have to get to Mama.

Kagome did not expect to see what she was seeing. Her brother and her adopted son squirming away from her mom who was carrying a pocketknife.

"If you want to get free you have to stay still!" Mama Higurashi shouted. But the boys just kept wiggling away from her. Kagome sweat dropped at the scene, sure it was funny but…

"SOUTA! SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs. Two heads swiveled all over the place till mahogany and aquamarine orbs landed on her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Souta. Shippo, and Kun-Loon yelled in unison anime style. Kagome sweat dropped again. Kagome looked down to see black paws. She rushed to a mirror and screamed again. Kun-Loon slowly trudged towards her daughter.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" She asked quietly getting down on her knees. Kagome turned to look at her mother. Kun-Loon gasped. Her daughter just turned into the World's most gorgeous fox. Midnight black fur, a white symbol of Aquarius, and her ocean blue depths an even deeper blue.

"Yeah I'm okay, but I turned into a fox! Mama a fox!" Kagome replied. Mama Higurashi sighed and picked up her daughter who is still in her fox form. Noticing the boys were still in a daze she picked the pocketknife and sliced the rope in two. Shippo was the first to snap out of his thoughts and react.

"Okaa-San! You're a fox too?" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome jumped out of her mother's arms and walked over to Shippo and licked his cheek.

"No Shippo-Chan, I'm not a fox I think my powers went loopy again, so I accidentally transformed into this form." Kagome replied in fox language. Shippo smiled at his mother. She was too serious sometimes. A 'POP' echoed and Kagome was back in her old form.

"Now how about some oden Mama." Kagome said with anime sparkly eyes. Everyone except Kagome sweat dropped.

Its like she didn't even transform at all. The three thought in unison with a dark expression. (Imagine them doing that how Kyo and Yuki react in some parts of Fruits Basket.). But Kagome just kept smiling away as they entered the dining room.

"Thank you for the food." Everyone said together. Kagome wolfed down at least 5 bowls of oden. When Kagome reached for the serving spoon but was stopped when Mama Higurashi swatted her daughter's hand with her chopsticks. Kagome looked at her mom with puppy dog eyes and whimpered.

Since Kun-Loon knew her daughter well she didn't fall for the puppy dog eyes trick.

"You know I don't fall for that anymore Kaggy. And no moree oden you ate at least five bowls of it you'll have a stomachache if you eat anymore. So go to bed or you'll be late for your train tomorrow." Kun-Loon said with a smile. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but instead she gave a disappointed chibi face and trudged upstairs.

"I love you Sweetie!" Mama Higurashi yelled to her daughter.

Kagome couldn't help but smile," I love you to Mama goodnight!" She replied in a loud voice. Hearing this Shippo got up and ran to join his Mama. Kagome felt a tug at her shirt and looked down. Shippo was holding his arms up implying he wanted to be picked up. Beaming at him Kagome picked Shippo up and walked slowly to her room.

Kagome changed into her favorite pajamas. A black tee shirt that said 'Come to the Dark Side we have cookies' and purple flannel PJ bottoms. Kagome put Shippo in her old baby cradle her mom got out for him. Since Shippo didn't know it was for babies so he did not mind. Stretching her limbs Kagome slowly trudged to her bed.

"Okaa-San can you sing me a lullaby?" Shippo asked in between yawns. Kagome smiled.

"Sure Baby. What do you want me to sing?" She asked quietly. Seeing Shippo shrug she chose a song that she heard an enchantress sing in the Feudal Era.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Follow, sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not poor children

For life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now, dear children

It must be this way

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now, my children

For soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Kagome finished the lullaby with hum. The time traveler looked down at her sleeping son. Yawning Kagome went back to her own bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

FS: Woah! That chappie was interesting.

Mizuki: -snoring-

FS: Are you sleeping!

Mizuki: -wakes up- Huh? Oh yeah I was sleeping the chapter went long.

FS: Well all my lovely readers wanted longer chappies. Oh yeah! Special announcement if I don't get at least 15 reviews I'm not gonna write as much but 800 views makes me happy that you readers like my writing.

Mizuki: Just because they view it doesn't mean they like it Azuki.

FS: -Holds up a naginata- ITS FLOWING SAKURA! AND READERS DO LIKE MY STORIES! Stay tuned for next chappie, I gotta go do some unfinished business to take care of –glares at Mizuki-.

Mizuki: That's my que to run. Bye!

FS: GET BACK HERE! Oh yeah!

FLOWING_SAKURA OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo I'm back! This chappie is gonna be short since I got burned out with the last one.

There were demons, everywhere. Demons were the only thing Kagome could see for miles and miles. Where am I? Kagome thought. The ugly creatures were moving so fast a light breeze swayed her ebony tresses like waves in an ocean. It was a weird sight, demons working on desks and in cubicles.

"Where in the name of hell am I?" Kagome questioned aloud.

"You're in Spirit World, Kagome-Sama." A happy voice chirped. Kagome jumped and got in a ninja pose at the voice. The focal of the voice was a girl with blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes. The strange girl was sitting on an oar wearing a pink yukata. Kagome stared at her blankly.

"Who're you?" Kagome asked with no emotion in her voice. The ferry girl sweat dropped.

"I'm Botan, Kagome-Sama! Don't you remember me? The little girl you saved from that band of robbers." The girl dubbed Botan said in a cheerful voice. Kagome put her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. The light bulb went on.

"Oh yeah! You're the kid that was being cornered by men and I knocked them with my naginata!" Kagome announced. Botan smiled. She remembers. Botan grabbed her savior's hand and dragged her in front of a big door. Giving Kagome a serious look Botan straightened herself.

"Kagome-Sama you must not upset the person inside here okay?" Botan said. The time-traveler nodded in response. With a heave, Botan opened the door and led Kagome into an office with a giant screen and mountains of paperwork.

The ferry girl gestured Kagome further into the office. Kagome peered at the desk and blanched. A baby was doing paperwork. The toddler looked up.

"Hello there Kagome-Sama glad that you came. I am the mighty Koenma, son of King Enma." The toddler said not taking his eyes off the paperwork. Kagome just stared, and raised an eyebrow.

"How did I get here?" She asked. Koenma stopped his paperwork rant and looked up.

"Right now in the Human World you're sleeping, so in modern terms you're just a hologram. See?" Koenma explained putting a chubby little hand through her arm. Kagome zapped him with her miko ki and he immediately stepped back not wanting to be burned. The toddler was then 'POOFED' and turned into a teenager.

"Kagome-Sama the reason I summoned you here is because I wanted to warn you-He paused- actually Botan was worried so she wanted to warn you." Koenma gestured towards Botan. The miko turned her attention to the ferry girl. Botan cleared her throat.

"King Enma wants you dead, because you have mastered all the natural elements. Not even he is capable of such power. Remember when Dr. Takahashi told you about the Hated one thing? King Enma will stop at nothing to have you dead or in prison." Botan explained. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I doubt that he will be able to get to me. I've been through a lot. Plus I'm going to a place where I'll be protected. So just take me home." The Time traveler said in a clipped tone. Koenma and Botan exchanged glances, but nodded. The ferry girl gave Kagome a hug and created a portal. She waved goodbye as the miko stepped through.

Cerulean orbs snapped open. Getting up, Kagome looked into the crib and saw a sleeping Shippo. On the outside Kagome looked indifferent, but in the deepest part of her mind where all her fangirlyness was hidden, the chibi her was awing at how 'adorbs' he looked. The miko nudged her son.

"Wake up Shippo. Its time to wake up." She said in a soft motherly voice. Aquamarine eyes slowly opened but closed as quickly as they opened. Groaning Kagome picked up her son and carried him downstairs.

After breakfast Kun-Loon came down with Kagome's suitcase. Kun-Loon looked at her with anime sparkly eyes. Uh oh. Kagome knew that expression all to well.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK WITH LITTLE KAGOMES YOUNG LADY!" Kun-Loon said excitedly. Everyone sweat dropped except for Mama Higurashi as she got that dreamy look. Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and slowly backed out of the house.

After they got to the train station and payed for their tickets Shippo decided on taking a nap in Kagome's arms. Kagome earned a lot of nasty looks, but she ignored them. She was just 2 hours away from her Grandma's home. She was just too happy to care.

Not as short as I thought… Oh well Read Review and Rove! It means love.


	6. Chapter 6

FlowingSakura here, again. You might think I'm dead, but no Very busy lately. Blah. A lot of things happened my best friend was in the ER, softball practice, paperwork. Anyway onto the story.

The smell of cherry blossoms wafted around the area. A loud crash rang through the area bringing it out of its peaceful silence. Genkai massaged the bridge of her nose. Her student was truly a dimwit. But for some reason she wanted to see what he would do.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO ATTACK ME WITH MY GUARD DOWN, KUWWABARA!" A boy with black hair slicked back yelled with his fist raised. A guy with an orange pompadour* got up slowly, then sped into a fighting stance, and pointed his index finger at the boy.

"WELL IF IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN BEAT YOU URAMESHI WHILE KEEPING MY HONOR, I'LL TAKE WHAT I CAN GET!" The guy dubbed Kuwabara yelled back. The Urameshi kid just shrugged him off, and turned to Genkai.

"What did ya want Grandma? You don't normally ask for help." Genkai's student said. Genkai looked at him with a glare.

"I summoned you two here, because my granddaughter will be here soon and she needs protection from certain individuals." Genkai replied.

"Is she pretty?" Kuwabara asked hopefully. Genkai glared, but said.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since she was an infant." She replied to the oaf. Kuwabara's eyes got all dreamy and started to picture what Genkai's granddaughter looked like. He pictured her with long bubblegum pink hair, an outfit like Genkai's, except blue, and short.

"What does she need protection from?" The kid asked. Genkai glared again.

"She is being hunted down by King Yama, Yusuke." Genkai said bluntly. The guy dubbed Yusuke's eyes widened, but he didn't say anymore. She wanted to protect her granddaughter at all costs.

WITH KAGOME

_**"Thank you for riding this train we hope to see you again."**_ An automated voice said through the train station. The station was bare, and sounds of the train echoed loudly. Shippo was still asleep, so Kagome made sure to be quick. The way to her Grandma's was hard, with steep forests and demons crawling around.

It was a safe, yet dangerous place. Kagome whispered Shippo's name so he could awake. Once they got to the beginning Kagome stopped.

"What is it Mama? Are we there yet?" Shippo asked cutely. The fangirl chibi inside Kagome's head squealed in happiness once more. Kagome smiled.

"I want you to transform into a real fox, I'll transform to so we can avoid danger. Okay?" Kagome explained putting him down. Shippo put his fist in the air then brought it down. He has always wanted to transform into a fox.

"Transform!" Shippo yelled making a 'POP' sound as he landed. His fox form was reddish orange with emerald green eyes. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Shippo in her arms and squealed. Shippo smirked.

"Your turn Mama." Shippo said fox language.

"Transform! Fox form!" Kagome yelled jumping in the air. A cloud of smoke surrounded her then left as quickly as it came. Kagome landed on all fours.

"It actually worked." Kagome said happily. Since Shippo was smaller than her; she hoisted him onto her back. Shippo clung to her implying he wanted her to run as fast as she could, and off they went.

A big old styled house was seen through the trees. Shippo smiled, We are almost there. Kagome's steps started to get faster as she trotted up the stairs.

"When's she gonna get here? I'm bored of waiting." A voice said. Kagome's pace slowed down when she reached the top. Trying to conceal herself Kagome crept behind a pole. There were three guys sitting around. One guy had fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and a dark pink uniform, the second one had orange hair and wore a light blue uniform, the last one had black hair slicked back and a green uniform.

Whats up with people wearing school uniforms all of a sudden. Kagome thought sweat dropping. Leaning in to get a better look at them Kagome accidentally stepped on a stick. The snap caught the boy's attention.

All of them got in fighting stance. Kagome got nervous and came out slowly with Shippo on her back.

BOYS POV

A black fox with a weird symbol on its forehead came out of the bush. The guys relaxed. Kurama went up to her and kneeled down. He smiled.

"Hello there, sorry if we scared you. My friends and I are just waiting for someone. My name is Shuichi Minamino or Kurama" He said. The other two looked at him weird. The fox looked at him warily, but looked at the fox avatar in the eyes.

"Sorry for scaring your friends, I'm just here to visit my Grandma have you seen her?" The fox said with a smile. Silence enveloped everyone. Kurama sweat dropped. A loud 'POP' and a puff of smoke appeared where the two foxes were, and came a girl with long black hair and blue eyes and a kid that looked seven with reddish orange hair was in her arms sleeping.

The girl got up and dusted herself off, and walked off to the house leaving flabbergasted boys behind her. Kuwabara was the first to say something.

"What the heck was that?" He said. Kurama shrugged.

"Maybe that's Master Genkai's granddaughter." He said walking towards the house too. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, he shrugged too, and left. Realizing he was left behind Kuwabara ran up to them.

WITH KAGOME POV

"Grandma Genkai! Yu-Chan I'm here!" Kagome yelled accidentally shocking Shippo so much he fell out of her arms. A girl with turquoise hair stepped out slowly to see who called her name. Yukina's crimson eyes landed on Kagome. Yukina smiled widely and ran to the shorter girl.

"Kago-Chan! I've missed you!" Yukina said happily as she embraced her. Something didn't feel right to Kagome so she examined Yukina with her hands on her hips. Kagome's happy expression faded into a depressed one. She went into the corner of shame.

Yukina sweat dropped. "Are you okay Kago-Chan?" She asked tapping her friend's shoulder. The boys were in the room watching the scene in amusement. Kagome gave Yukina a fake forlorn look.

"Your taller than me." Was all Kagome said as she scooted back in the corner. Yukina giggled at her antics, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dramatic as always." Yukina said with a chuckle. Kagome glared lightly at her friend. Yusuke cleared his throat catching the girls' attention.

"Whats going on?" He asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Sorry, my name is Kagome I'm here to train with Grandma Genkai and protect the ones I love." Kagome introduced with detemination. Kurama smiled at the girl. _She is cute like a kit_. Yoko said to Kurama. Kurama mentally nodded. A light bulb clicked in Kagome's head.

"Hey isn't there four of you? I think I remember Botan-Chan telling me about you guys. Kagome pointed at Yusuke

"A hot headed punk." Yusuke let out a 'Hey' but was ignored. Kagome pointed at Kuwabara.

"An honor keeping thug." Kagome wasn't able to point at Kurama because Kuwabara was chasing her in circles.

"An attractive fox avatar and then a shorty." Kagome finished when she tripped on the hem of her light blue kimono. Kurama and Yoko smirked at the attractive fox avatar part.

"Who are you calling Shorty Ningen-onna?" A deep tenor voice said pointing a sword at Kagome's nose. Kagome accidentally transformed into a kitten and jumped behind Yukina for protection.

"Yu-Chaaaaaaaan, Shorty is being mean to me." Kagome whined childishly. Yukina looked at the short guy and sighed.

"Sorry about this Hiei-San Kagome can tend to be dramatic at times." Yukina explained earning a 'Hey' from Kagome.

"Your one to talk Yu-Chan. When we were watching that American movie The Last Song you bawled like a baby and got depressed because you wanted to find love like that." Kagome countered. Hiei raised a brow at Yukina when she blushed red.

"Now Kana don't tease Yukina." A voice said. Kagome knew that voice anywhere. She jumped into her Grandma's arms and purred.

"Now you finally show up Grams, I was beginning to think you died." Kagome said. That earned a clunk on the head for the defenseless kitten. Crocodile tears* came down Kagome's cheeks.

_Dramatic as always_. Yukina thought giggling at her friend.

**Done and done well lease enjoy. For me to continue I need 7-12 more reviews K. **

Dictionary

Pompadour: Kuwabara's regular hairstyle.

Crocodile tears: Dramatic anime tears.

**FLOWING_SAKURA OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

FS: Hey! FS here and better than ever! Mizuki came out of the hospital finally, so I'm happy to hang with her.

Mizuki: You better be happy I'm back. I even found the frying pan you gave me for my birthday.

FS:-Sweat drops- Uh I need to do the story so please don't hurt me.

Mizuki: Too bad-hits me on the head- Well she's knocked out. Please enjoy the story.-pulls out index cards- This chapter has a few songs in itt. Enjoy.

-J-J-J-J-J-J-

After everyone got settled down with a cup of tea, except Hiei of course. Kagome was still in her kitten form, and Kuwabara managed to get her on his lap. He was stroking her back and it felt good.(Mizuki: No this isn't a Kuwa/Kag story. Kuwabara just likes kitties.). Her purrs were loud and content. For a long moment Kuwabara stopped petting her and Kagome jumped of him and crawled to Shippo.

Everyone sweat dropped watching her bat the kid with her little paw. Shippo was getting annoyed. He grabbed her paw and smirked as she tried getting free.

"You shouldn't bother me now Mama, I'm still sleepy." Shippo said letting his prisoner go. Everyone froze like ice when he said 'Mama'. Not payoing attention Kagome scampered away. But was stopped when she felt a tug at her back appendage. Fearfully Kagome turned her head to see Genkai standing around her with angry flames surrounding her. Kagome returned to her regular form, and backed into the corner of shame.

"You had a son, and didn't bother telling me." Genkai said in a deadly tone. She glared heatedly at Kagome and punched her in the face. The boys and Yukina sweat dropped at the scene. Genkai punched Kagome so hard she went through the wall and crashed to the ground.

Genkai came with her spirit energy warping around her person. The deadly look in her eyes implied Kagome was less likely to live. Genkai striked at her, and slashed Kagome's arm. Kagome hissed in pain.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHE'S YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!" Yusuke yelled. Genkai ignored him.

"I ADOPTED SHIPPO-CHAN!" Kagome yelled. The name hit Kurama hard. Where have I heard that name before? He thought.

"What kind of wimp are you? Don't you want to protect yourself or attack me?" Genkai yelled towards Kagome. Kagome was losing a lot of blood. She was wracking her brain for something to do too help herself. Then a powerful beam of light emitted from her chest and consumed her body.

Everyone including Hiei's eyes went wide. The amount of spirit energy this girl contained was enormous. The aura got bigger each second. Genkai smiled and stepped back, this was her plan. Then the energy just disappeared and the image of Kagome was very different.

Her eyes were glowing white and an invisible wind brushed her ever-long hair that went to her ankles. Her clothing changed from wearing a light blue kimono to a white demon slayer outfit with black armor. She was also holding a naginata with its blade out.

"AQUARIUS CONSTELLATION! NAGINATA WATER BLAST!" Kagome yelled jumping onto the water line. Genkai looked at her horrified. Kagome getting what she wanted, yelled another command.

"ICE WIND!" She yelled out causing the water to freeze completely. The ice wave towered over Genkai. She smiled.

"Ha! That's what you get for attacking unexpectedly Grams." Kagome said crossing her arms. Genkai stepped up to the miko and pressed on a pressurepoint making Kagome go unconscious.

"Sometimes I think you are still a child Kagome. Hey Dimwit pick up Kagome and take her inside." Genkai commanded.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Kurama or Kuwabara?"Yusuke complained.

"I'll get her!" Kuwabara chirped happily only to see Hiei beat him to it. She's lighter than a feather! Hiei thought placing Kagome on her futon. Since no one was around Hiei took a closer look at the sleeping miko.

Her midnight black hair splayed across the bed and her head was tilted to the side. Her rose petal lips were parted slightly and her long lashes graced her thing that caught Hiei's attention the most was her skin. It glowed in the light of the sun.

(I see you're taking a liking to Genkai's granddaughter huh Hiei.) Kurama's voice echoed through Hiei's mind. He got up and left the sleeping girl to herself. What do you want Fox? Hiei asked through the mind link.

(You like her don't you?) came Yoko's teasing voice.

Shut up Yoko I doubt Hiei would take a liking to her for two reasons. Kurama said

%What are you talking about Fox?% Hiei asked

(You didn't hear? Well Yusuke said she was The Hated One, so nobody should like her except her family I guess.) Yoko said.

"You know I don't appreciate being talked about you know." A familiar voice said.

I thought you were knocked out Kagome-San. Kurama said. They heard a sigh.

"Yeah but I like snooping through people's minds sometimes. Its kina fun. Besides I've been awake for the last minute and a half. I have to go to work." Kagome said to them then blocking their link with her powers.

After Kagome got dressed in her work uniform(a maid outfit) and put a large, light jacket over it so she could hide from the boys. Putting on her flats she got up to leave but stopped.

"I'M GOING TO WORK! SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS GRAMS." Kagome yelled. As she turned to leave Kagome was stopped when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. Doing her instinct Kagome grabbed the person's offending arm and pinned them to the wall.

The person who grabbed her shoulder and was pinned to the wall was none other than Kurama, their noses barely touching. Kagome let him go and turned scarlet.

"Sorry." she managed to mumble out rushing out the door. Kurama smiled at how cute she was. He decided to follow her.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Just a few more blocks till I get to the café. Kagome thought gratefully unaware that there were thugs in the alleyways. One of them stepped out and stood in her way. When she tried to move another came out and went in front of her. Kagome put her hand on her hip to find that her she left her naginata at home. She stepped back slowly and froze when she bumped into a broad chest. Arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Let me go you Jerks!" Kagome commanded kicking and punching as hard as she could.

"No way Princess How about you come with me and we can have some fun." The thug said obnoxiously.

"NEVER!" Kagome yelled getting out of the stone grip. One of them swiped their leg across her feet making her fall onto the merciless ground. Numerous hands were placed on her back making her immobile.

Several grunts and screams were heard from above her. Kagome rolled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. The pressure lifted from her back. She felt herself get picked up.

"Are you alright Kagome-San?" The savior asked. Kagome peeked to see Kurama looking at her. Blushing cutely she nodded. "Good." He said putting her on her feet lightly. Kagome bowed and told him a thank you then ran off.

Why do I blush around him so much? Do I like him? The thought made her blush harder. Bells rung as she entered the cosplay café. Kagome waved at Ayumi who came over to her.

"Hey Kaggy. How are you?" Ayumi asked. Before Kagome could answer she was forceably pulled into the employee's lounge. "We need to talk." She said.

Shutting the door tightly Ayumi threw clothes and a pair of boots at kagome who barely caught them. "Your performing that song we wrote soon, so get dressed and grab your violin. You start in five." Ayumi informed then zipped out of the room. Kagome sighed and put on the outfit. The outfit was form fitting but modest. It was a beige dress that ended above her knees; it had white fur short sleeves and a dark brown belt that hung loosely on her hips.

The boots were dark brown, had silver buckles, and went up to her knees. Kagome picked up her violin and bow. Its been awhile since she's played, so she was a bit nervous. Just take deep breaths Kagome. Kagome thought.

Ayumi came in and gave her the signal to come on stage. People clapped as she walked up the platform. Taking a deep breath Kagome started talking.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kagome Higurashi here to bring you some music my friend Ayumi and I wrote. Give a round of applause for Ayumi everyone for writing the sheet music." Kagome said. Everyone clapped loudly and even some people wolf whistled. The room got silent as Kagome lifted her violin to her chin.

Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes

With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art

Believe, believe, the dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes

Beware, beware, the dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the dragonborn's come

Dovahkiin, dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Kagome finished the song with a bow. The crowd's applause was deafening. Kagome looked to Ayumi, but she gave her a thumbs up. Kagome smiled.

6 HOURS LATER

"Closing time everyone time to go. Have a good night." The manager said to the employees when they got ready to go.

"Bye Kaggy-Chan." Ayumi said over her shoulder as she walked with her boyfriend. Kagome waved good-bye to her friend. The time traveler sighed; she was alone again. She didn't have many friends so they couldn't walk with her home, nor did she have a boyfriend so that was out too.

_I'm lonely._ Kagome thought sullenly. Walking with her head hung and her violin case dragging on the ground she walked home. A gust of wind blew around Kagome and made her sneeze. _I forgot my jacket at the café._ Kagome thought coldly. She trembled as she walked the path in the forest. The maid outfit was small so she was exposed to the cold.

Just as Kagome was going to fall over from the cold a pair of warm arms sweeped her off her feet. Going with it Kagome snuggled up to the warmth and fell asleep from the sound of a beating heart.

Kurama was highly pleased with himself for what he did. She was so cute when she slept.

When they got to Genakai's, Kurama gave Kagome to Yukina. Then Yoko started talking.

_**(She's perfect for us!)**_Yoko said to Kurama.

**No Yoko, a girl pretty like can't be available right now.** Kurama replied. Yoko pouted and went back to sleep. Kurama would just have to win her heart some way.

Mizuki: And that's a wrap everyone.

FS:-Wakes up- What happened?

Mizuki: You sleep wrote this chapter.

FS: Its called a chappie. Get it right.

Mizuki: Whatever Azuki.

FS: ITS FLOWING SAKURA! Anyway I what your wondering why isn't this gonna be a Hiei/Kag. Well I couldn't fit them together in this story K. But Hiei plays a big role in later chappies so keep reviewing. Oh yeah shout outs for everyone who reviewed its greatly wanted. GTG Ciao.

FLOWING_SAKURA OUT!


End file.
